


Wake Me Up

by beatosuffers



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, and some smut ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatosuffers/pseuds/beatosuffers
Summary: Their hearts beating in sync are the only ones they could hear and Akko thinks of how godly Diana sounds when she screams her name, but as she's reminded of the beating heart next to her she thought of how nothing could compare to the sound of Diana's heartbeat.





	Wake Me Up

It's a Sunday at Luna Nova, the only day when the Cavendish-Kagari household isn't met by the loud blaring of the alarm clock, a simple thing that gives joy to the both, because as much as the blonde loves her job and her students, not waking up at the crack of dawn is something she likes and most importantly, just a lazy day spent with her beloved wife.  The atmosphere of a Sunday and the no work policy from her wife during this day gives Diana at peace to sleep until noon but then..

Diana's eyelids crack open and not because of the sound of her alarm as usual but because of a heavy weight on her chest that's making it hard for her to breathe and the first thing her blue eyes met was a mess of brown hair that belonged to the one who's laying down on her.

"A-A-Akko?" Diana groaned. The blonde thought of the ways of how the brunette could've ended up laying down most of her body on Diana's as if she was the bed itself, the two would always cuddle at night before sleeping but it never ended up like this.

The brunette on top of her suddenly moved. Akko buried her head even more on Diana's chest as she placed her legs on both of Diana's side and her arms tighetning her hold on the blonde. "Shush Diana, it's a Sunday." Akko said, her voice still laced with sleepiness.

Diana could barely hear what the brunette said because her voice was muffled with the blonde's chest and the blue eyed girl can't help but feel her cheeks heat up with the movement of Akko's mouth.

They've been married for 5 year but Diana will always be shy when it comes to any kind of affection and touch that Akko gives her. The brunette even finds it endearing how they've been together for a long time but Diana still acts like a school girl when it comes to romance.

"P-p-please A-A-Akko" Diana said breathlessly as she tries to remove the brunette off of by lifting her shoulders, "I-I c-can b-barely b-breathe."

The blonde heard the brunette groan and felt the vibrations on her chest and Diana can't help the giggle she let out.

Akko then is on her knees, her arms stretched out on the sides of Diana's head and looks down on Diana with a warm smile on her face, "You're so cute do you know that?"

The blonde stopped giggling and met Akko's maroon eyes with her blue ones before looking at the side, "You've told me quite a few times."

This time it's the brunette who giggled at how red Diana's face became with just a compliment that Akko would usually say to her and she can't help but feel her chest blossom at the sight of the blonde being like that, because it's so rare to see the usual stoic and strict Mrs. Diana Cavendish,the headmistress of Luna Nova to look so shy and with the color red tainted on her cheeks because her wife just told her she's cute.

Akko then sighed deeply- lovingly,  _I love her so much and I'm so lucky to have her._

The blonde below her then looked up and saw how Akko looks at her as if she's the most precious thing in the world. Diana could never get why Akko would pick a woman like her, a woman who's always busy with paper works, has barely any sense of adventure, always a stickler for rules and just everything that is the opposite of Akko. They're not supposed to _work_ \- many people thought so and expressed their opinion on their relationship when they came out but they _did_  anyway. They worked out, they've been together for a decade now and the 5 years in that decade are them being happily married.

The blonde closed her eyes and thanked whoever it is out there that brought her to Akko, that Akko loves her as much as she does. And just everyday, since Diana has met the lively brunette, the feeling she's felt the most is gratefulness.

Diana felt Akko shift on top of her but before she could open her eyes, she's felt something soft on her lips, the blonde smiled at the contact and puts her hand on the back of Akko's neck to deepen the kiss.

Their mouths moved together in harmony, Akko biting Diana's lower lip occassionally that just makes the blonde lose all of her inhibitions, the brunette then licks her upper lip begging for entrance- and Diana melting into the kiss opens her mouth just for her.

Their kisses became desperate, tongues making contact with each other that sends both of them into a frenzy. Akko then settles on top of Diana, her elbows propped up on the side of Diana's head as she stradles the blonde's wasit making sure to not put all of her weight on her but the brunette craves more of Diana, has the need for more of her body to be in contact with her.

The brunette bites the blonde's lips a little bit harder just how Diana likes and pulls away from the kiss to get both of them some air.

The two of them are breathing heavily, their eyes locked on each other. It was silent for a moment untl the blonde spoke up, "I haven't brushed my teeth."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I don't really care."

Akko kisses Diana again, with fiercer than before, the blonde moaned and Akko can't help the shivers that ran down on her spine with the sound that Diana made. She then moves on to the blonde's neck, biting and licking and not caring if she leaves a mark.

Akko likes seeing Diana with the hickeys she gave her, it's like a mark that reminds Akko that Diana is hers, that the most beautiful and kind person in the world chose her and she's the one who gets to spend the day and the night with one of the most powerful witches of this century, and that it is only Akko who could get to do this and leave that mark to Diana. And no matter how much the blonde scolds Akko for it everytime, the brunette knows that Diana loves it.

The brunette then sucks on Diana's pulse point and she felt the woman beneath her shiver and arch her back with the action, "A-Akko" Diana then moaned her name.

The sound that Diana made just fills Akko with more desire, there's just something so heavenly and sexy with how Diana moans out her name and it just drives Akko crazy because she wants to hear that sound over and over again, for Diana to call- no- to shout her name.

The brunette then pulled away from the blonde's neck then sat up, still making sure that she's not putting too much weight on the blonde.

Diana let out a whine and glared at Akko who's just smirking at her.

"Relax, it just suddenly feels too hot in here so I gotta remove something", Akko then removes the straps of her nightgown then removes her arms off of it and proceeded to stand up on the bed to take it all off her body, the brunette then threw it somewhere in their room.

The blonde took a deep breath as she looked at the sight of Akko with nothing but her underwear left. Akko stradled her lap and Diana gasped as she could feel the brunette's wetness on her even when Diana's still wearing her nightgown.

Akko grinded on Diana and let out a soft moan at the contact. "Can you feel that Diana?" the brunette asked, "Can you feel how wet I am for you?"

Diana closed her eyes and just groaned as she grabbed Akko's hips and bucked her hips, needing so much of any kind of contact because goddamn she thinks she's even wetter than Akko with how much her underwear is sticking on her. The blonde continued to make some kind of contact but Akko isn't helping, the brunette is just staring at her, as if enjoying at how desperate Diana looks. "P-p-please Akko" the blonde let out.

The brunette just hummed as she removes the straps of Diana's nightgown, the blonde helped the brunette out and removed all of the fabric from her body that's been preventing her from touching Akko's bare skin.

Once out of her clothing and underwear, the blonde sighed deeply, finally feeling free from the restriction it gave but before she could think of what to do next with Akko, the brunette's lips is suddenly on hers again.

Diana moaned loudly and tangled her hands with Akko's soft brown locks.

The brunette's lips moved down to her neck and sucked on her pulse point again, where she left a hickey before and with the mark already on Diana's neck and now Akko sucking on it again, the pain and the pleasure that came with it made Diana's mind go blank and moaned out Akko's name out loud. The blonde then felt the brunette moved lower and she could feel the hot breath of her lover on top of breasts.

Akko licks and bites one of Diana's perky nipples and sucked on them as her hand tweaks and pinches the other and hearing the blonde whimper at the contact just made Akko even wetter than before.

"Akko please" the blonde whined but the brunette just hummed as she continued her ministrations on the blonde's chest, the vibrations of her hum sending Diana more pleasure, "Please", the blonde begs.

Akko stopped and raised her head to met Diana's blue eyes which is filled with lust and desire and god, Akko could just come right there and then with how beautiful and hot just looks, "Please what?" she managed to ask.

The blonde looked at her dead in the eye and said, "Just **_fuck_** _**me**_ already."

Akko chuckled, the blonde might've said it with no hesitation but with how flushed her cheeks looks and how Diana's eyes would drift off to the side, the brunette knows that Diana's feeling really embarrassed by saying that.

And so Akko won't let her suffer anymore, "As you wish" the brunette then kissed the blonde on the lips then moved down and started peppering Diana's body with kisses.

Akko then spreads Diana's legs and she could see the blonde's wet and glistening center that Akko just _c_ _an't_  wait to taste.

"God Diana you're so wet" the brunette stated as she lowers her head down to Diana' glistening enter.

"Then do something about it" the blonde retorted.

The brunette just smirked and then quickly swiped the tip of her tongue on the blonde's pussy. Just a quick lick of it made Akko wanted more and moaned as she could taste Diana on her tongue.

The blonde then gasped as her hands settles on the side of her and grips on the comforter. It was so fast but the shock of pleasure when Akko's hot wet tongue made contact with her throbbing center made Diana tremble. But before the blue eyed witch could catch her breath, she felt the brunette's tongue on her s again, licking so fast which made Diana's whole body feel like it was on fire.

The blonde bit her lip to contain her moan because she knows she's so close to screaming out Akko's name, the blonde thinks she's about to draw out blood from her lip when she's finally let her mouth opened and screamed Akko's name as she felt the brunette suck on her clit- the brunette's tongue is just so magical.

As Akko sucked and licked Diana's clit relentlessly, the brunette then slips a finger inside the blonde and then felt the blonde's hands tangled with her brown locks.

The brunette continued on licking and thrusting her finger slowly into the blonde and as she added a second finger into her, she felt her hair being pulled and Akko whimpered.

"Akko" Diana cried out of pleasure, her eyelids shut tight, her brain hazy and filled with lust as she focuses on Akko's tongue and fingers inside of her. She then felt Akko graze her teeth on Diana's clit and the blonde screamed at the sensation it gave. Her stomach now tightening and she know's she's on the verge of her orgasm.

"God, Akko **_please_** " Diana cried out, "I'm so close"

Akko then quickened her pace to finally give the blonde what she wants, _harder_  and  _faster_ just like how Diana have always wanted, and finally, with her two fingers inside of the blonde, the brunette changed the angle of her fingers that just hit the right spot and she felt the blonde came undone.

Diana rides out her orgasm with Akko licking all of the juices that comes out of her, blue eyes then darts below her to see Akko doing just that and the sight of it made Diana come even harder.

Akko licked Diana's juices as if she's been deprived of it for years but after feeling the blonde finally settling down, she moves up and quickly kisses the blonde. Diana kissed her back, softly this time with no trace of lust or desire, just pure love and affection.

When they finally broke out of their kiss, Akko laid down and puts her arms on top of Diana's stomach.

The two of them then fell into a comfortable a silence, everything was so quiet and still as if the outside world doesn't exist. Their hearts beating in sync are the only ones they could hear, and Akko thinks of how godly Diana sounds when she screams her name, but as she's reminded of the beating heart next to her, she thought of how nothing could compare to the sound of Diana's heartbeat. To others it's the same sound of 'thud thud' as everyone else but for Akko, it's one of the greatest music and rhythm her ears had the privilege of hearing.

And the fact that it beats for her just like how her heart beats for the blonde too? The feeling is just indescribable.

Akko's was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Diana say, "Why were you using me as a bed earlier Akko? You were never that kind of sleeper"

The brunette just shrugged, "I just wanted to be as close to you as possible I guess?" Akko mused, "I don't know, you were just so busy this week and I've missed you so much that sometimes I wish I could mold my body into you so we could never be a part even though that sounds really creepy." the brunette then shuddered at the thought.

The blonde just laughed then turned sideways and kissed Akko's forehead, "I love you so much" her blue eyes reflecting the affection and the sincerity of her words.

And Akko can't help but melt, she pecked the blonde's lips and looked into her eyes, hoping that hers could reflect her words too, "I love you too Diana, so so much."

The blonde smiled softly then started gliding her fingers on Akko's arm and smiled, "How about we go to the kitchen hmm?"

Akko then smirked, knowing exactly what the blonde wanted.

"I haven't eaten my breakfast yet."

Akko giggled then stood up, pulling the blonde out of the bed with her. "Lets go then, wouldn't want my beautiful wife to go hungry now right?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this and i guess i just wanted to practice some smut writing? this is my first published smut whoops, so im sorry if it sucks?? 
> 
> im also sorry for any mistakes!!
> 
> god, there's really no sexy way of saying pussy, vagina or whatever tbh.
> 
> ANYWAY PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS OR KUDOS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!


End file.
